


She was Attacked

by WavesOver



Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Maid Cafe AU, Modern AU, Silly Romance, usamamoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Mama's cutting Usagi off so now she needs a job to keep her afloat. She finds work at a Maid cafe and really likes it there. Unfortunately, there are creeps everywhere who think they know best and aren't afraid to let their opinions be known.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	She was Attacked

“What? Why do _I_ have to get a job?” she shouted at her mom, not understanding why her mamma wants to do that.

Mamma sighed before she gave her a stern look, “you stay here after graduation, free mind you, eat our food, even get an allowance, and you still complain about needing more after you spend it all on some useless junk that she

“What about those museum trips?” she struck back.

“Those are allowed and, in any case, I would trust the tickets to Ami, since she’s usually the reason you go anyway,” Mamma volleyed back, striking her down and winning the augment, bringing out the pile of applications

She sighed, staring at the pile and starting to fill them out, looking at them and even having Ami check out some of the ones that she liked more and make sure she looks good in them. She was even starting to get excited, after all, it can’t be _that_ hard to get a job, right?

*****

She looked up at the café, the Cat’s Eye, her hands shaking as she clutched to her application like a life line. She had applied to all the places that Mamma gave her and had even gotten a few jobs, but like clockwork, her clumsy feet, lack of brains, and big mouth got her fired, each dismissal another blow to her self-esteem. This was the last place, a place she had actually got from Mako, since the bakery she works at shares a kitchen with them, and they sometime even serve their pastries there, with a cut of the profits coming back to them.

She knocked on the door, nervous about her chances, when the door opens to reveal a handsome blond foreigner, his lazy smile putting her at ease.

“Oh, are you the Usagi-chan that Mako-muscle was talking?”]

She nodded and handed in the wrinkled application, her hands shaking.

He took it gently and read it over, each moment felling like an eternity as he look it over, her hands sweaty from it all.

His smile grew wider as he brought her in.

“Alright, Usa-bun, Welcome to the Cat’s Eye Café.”

Things got hectic after that, with a measurement for her new uniform (“only the best for my little kitty”), a call to her parents, and a run-down of the café, complete with her working with Sakura-chan, who was almost as clumsy as her, as she shadowed her.

Things went… somewhat smooth after that, with her becoming good friends with a few co-worker, including Sakura-chan and Atemu-kun, another foreigner, though his skin was brown instead of pink, and _another_ another foreigner, Anthy-chan, who brewed tea and smiled a lot and went with Mister Fai upstairs for something… maybe their dating?

She, of course, told her friends, who were happy for her and promised to come over, even Mako-chan, who always there anyway. They drew straws and planned out a timetable for when they go visit her (because Ami), what they can order (because Mako), and to not be rude while there (because Rei).

“So do you need any directions to get there?” she asked, excited to show off at her job.

“No thanks, I already go there,” Mina-chan said, a smug grin on her face.

“Really,” she and Rei-chan said, hers excited and Rei’s in disbelief.

Mina-chan nodded, “Of course, it’s on the other side of the building to Mako’s work, right, so of course I know. Not to mention the cute guys there.”

Most of them sighed, because Minako, but Usagi didn’t care. She was working, had great friends, and money to spend on cute cloths. Nothing’s knocking out of her cloud today.

She skipped home, ready to seize the day. And then she crashed into someone.

“Hey, watch it,” the grump hissed as they tried to untangle from each other.

She almost opened her mouth to apologized, but then she looked at him and just glared, dusting herself off and leaving, not wanting Mamo-baka to ruin her mood.

He shakes his head as he saw her leaving, a smile on his face despite himself at the sight of her.

“Same Odango atama,” he mutters, a part of him wanting to call out to her and another, smaller part wanting to check on her and make sure she’s O.K.

He looks down to see a card from one of those maid cafes.

“Hmmmmm…”

*****

“Oh god, it’s that bitch,” Atemu hissed, his hands wringing the towel in his hands.

“Hm?” she turned to the dining room, wondering who has him so worked up.

Minako was sitting out there, looking around expectedly.

“Um… do you want me to take that table?” she offered, not use to seeing her calm and collected co-worker in such a state.

He looked at her as if she was an angel before nodding.

She got a menu and went over to her table.

“How do you do, Madam Aino? I’ll be your server today. Please treat me kindly,” she said the usually café greeting, adding in Minako’s name as a personal touch.

Minako’s eyes widen before she brough her in for a hug, almost causing the glass to fall, but Minako’s own reflexing helping her as her foot moved her glass away from the edge.

“Oh my god, I’m so glad I caught you. I was going to practice a few lines on the hottie with the eyeliner but now I get to say that I saw you first,” she cheered as the two of them talked for a bit.

After she got Mina-chan’s order, she left, though she swore she felt eyes follow her as she made her way back.

She rattled off her order and went to serve her next table, only to find it empty.

Weird… she swore there was someone there…

She saw there was money at the table, which is weird, and there didn’t seem to be anything else there, so she brought it to the office and let Mister Fai deal with it.

The rest of her workday went well, with customers asking for various things and serving food and a few of them asked her to do somethings, but then Atem-kun told them this wasn’t that kind of café and to please respect their rules. And then they had a yummy dinner and Sakura-chan talking about her boyfriend and Atem-kun blushing because the puzzle guy was here and she even got to see Mako when she was getting an order.

Soon it was closing time and the people went about cleaning the place.

It was her turn to take out garbage, so she got all the waste and stuff from the day and brough it out to the ally, tired and ready to go home and sleep in her own bed.

“My fair maiden,” a voice called out, scaring the heck out of her.

She slowly turned around to find some guy, one of the ones who ordered something and try to stutter something out before leaving, leaving her confused.

“It pains me to see you forced to work in such deplorable conditions,” he started, as if he didn’t already know that she worked there, as if she hadn’t served him a ginger tea with blueberry cupcakes. (She defiantly swiped a few that were going to be thrown away. Sakura-chan eyed her, but didn’t say anything because she’s done the same with the strawberry ones when they got some.)

“You deserve so much better.” He said in a creepy way that was less prince charming and more psycho murderer.

He then blocked her in, looking down at her like some kind of predator.

“Leave her alone,” a voice shouted. A familiar voice. A voice that had teased her for much of her teen years until he moved to America to study at _Harvard_. The man that had somehow entered into her dreams and became the star of her special fantasies, Mamoru Chiba.

The creep glared at him as she tried to move back in, only for him to slam shut the door.

“Leave us be, we were just having an argument,” creep said, which somehow made Mamo-baka stop coming, his eyes dimming for some reason.

She, tired of the creep, put what she’s taught into motion and kneed him in the stomach, throwing the trash on him for good measure as she ran out of the alley, taking Mamo-baka with her. They were at a public park before they slowed down.

“What ar-“

“Shhh,” she shushed as she pulled him into a lip lock, trying to lose the creep.

He was startled at first, but then melted into the kiss, putting so much into it, it almost seems like he meant something from it. Well… that might be, due to the bump she’s feeling.

They stopped after they heard creep leave, his muttering fading into the night.

“Soooo, you have a thing for maids?” she asked, finally able to get something on him.

He looked away, his face red before he answered, “No, just you.”

That answer made _her_ blush in return, moving her head so she wasn’t looking directly at him.

“Well, you have a crappy way of showing it.”

Somehow, that made him laugh, which made her laugh and soon they were in each other’s arms laughing together as if they knew each other their whole lives.

Soon things calmed down a bit and they were able to look at each other with a fit of giggles.

“So… next week?”

“…. Yeah. You pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Atem’s reaction is extreme, but you try having positive feelings to the crazy (his words, not mine) ribbon lady that keeps flirting with him even though he’s gay as fuck. Fai’s gay too, but’s perfectly fine with the flirt game that Minako’s playing, even getting her to blush a few times.
> 
> And he and Anthy are up there plotting sweet, sweet revenge against their enemies, not dating.
> 
> Also, Mamoru stayed because as soon as he saw her in that maid costume, his mind shut down, and his mind did a play reel of naughty fantasies where he actual had to confront his own feeling for the blond. But he left a tip. Because he spent so much time in Boston, which is in America, which has shitty wages and serving staff that depended on tips and Mamoru heard too many horror stories to not do it.
> 
> Cut line I’m happy with but it doesn’t fit when I wrote the rest: “Wow, I knew that you applied here, but I didn’t expect you to actually get it. Good job,” Minako said, giving her a double thumbs up and an encouraging smile.


End file.
